


Philalexandros

by Ming_Fei



Series: Alexander/Hephaestion Series [10]
Category: Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF
Genre: Babylon, Funeral, M/M, Monologue, Pygmalion, Sculpture
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 01:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ming_Fei/pseuds/Ming_Fei
Summary: 赫菲斯提昂死后，亚历山大找来雕塑家利西波斯为他塑像。（基本上是一篇独白）





	

**Author's Note:**

> 题意：亚历山大之友

葬礼那天，利西波斯来到巴比伦。他在黑布遮盖的城墙下驻足，为眼前的景象所震撼。一边是几十米高的火葬台上腾起烈焰，浓烟遮住半边天空。另一边则是悄无声息的神庙，日夜燃烧的圣火陷入沉寂，为这葬礼的主人举哀。

利西波斯悚然心惊。他自接到国王召唤后就日夜兼程赶来，尚不知是否有新的变故发生。“请原谅我的无知，但，熄灭圣火应该是国王去世的礼制？”

前来引路的老宦官也是一惊，似乎不太习惯希腊人过于直白的提问。他略一躬身，小心措辞：“按国王命令，喀力阿克葬礼的一切安排，均照王家礼制。” 他眼见面前这希腊工匠松了口气，不免觉得可叹又可笑。  
【注：喀力阿克Chiliarch，字面意思为千夫长，一个相当于政府大总管、军队总司令的职位，仅次于国王。觉得翻成宰相、首辅什么的有点出戏，决定按《葬礼竞技会》的译法用音译】

不祥之兆。宫里的老人已经悄悄议论好些天了，最初风声传出来时，几乎没人敢信。但他知道是真的，国王跟管事的官员交待时，他就在旁边。那几个文官吓得齐声跪倒，极力劝阻国王的冲动。神庙圣火通达诸神，它只能在伟大的国王离开这个世界时，才能暂且熄灭。

但是国王听了问道，“那么你们的意思是，如果死的是我，这样的安排就不会过分？”

他和四周的波斯仆从也只好一道跪下，请求国王不要再让神听到这样的言语。

“有句话我几年前说过，现在不妨再说一遍。” 国王不耐烦的抬眼，“他也是亚历山大。” 商谈就此结束，国王在那以后也不愿再听任何进言。

利西波斯虽没有细问，但从这老仆的脸上，也多少猜得到他的担忧。这也难怪，此事预兆不祥，任谁都不愿意的。利西波斯曾多次为亚历山大塑像，自认对他有几分了解，对于神谕这类的事，他比一般人看得还重些。经常出入宫廷和贵族门庭的雕塑家不由得想起一路上听来的议论，大约是说国王被悲伤冲昏了头，行事不可理喻。

老宦官带着利西波斯绕过几处回廊，直至宫城深处，葬礼的喧嚣渐渐隔得远了。执守的卫兵都全身着黑，神色冷峻的木然矗立。宫室高耸，沿路的彩绘和镶嵌画都被黑布遮起来，顶上金线混纺的织毯也早被取下，留下光秃秃的房顶，阔大而空洞。

柱廊尽头立着一个纤细的人影，利西波斯认得他，那是以前大流士身边的男孩巴高斯，如今跟着亚历山大也好些年了，一直很受宠爱。

“利西波斯大人，” 一身素净的波斯男孩低头款款行礼，“请进，国王听说您到了，就立刻赶了过来。”

利西波斯也略微躬身，他先让出门，准备跟在这男孩身后进屋。然而巴高斯却摇头，“大人，伊斯坎达只说了要跟您谈话。请进去吧。”

男孩精致的眉眼间有藏不住的哀戚，利西波斯看得分明。他点了下头，便自己推门进去。

几缕阳光从高处的窗格照进来，披着黑袍的国王独自站在宽阔的正厅，刚巧背对着门。利西波斯望过去，不由猛然停住脚步，国王这时已经听到响动，他侧过身。

亚历山大看起来很平静，似乎对利西波斯的惊讶并不感到惊讶，只是随意的伸出手臂，很轻很快的拥抱了他一下，“利西波斯，我的朋友。可惜，原本以为你能早一两天到。”

雕塑家连忙致歉，他说起路途遥远，本来要献给喀力阿克的祭品也没能及时送到。谈话间，他没法制止自己的眼神。他的职业本就是创造美，又怎会忘记亚历山大原本有一头黄金般的长发。

坐下来后，亚历山大自己先提起了话头。“我知道你一进来就想问……” 亚历山大颇为优雅的用左手抚过短短的发茬，支起手臂撑着头，“我剪掉了，已经化成了灰。你还记得阿喀琉斯送给帕特洛克罗斯的最后一件礼物吗？是他自己的头发。他把头发剪下来，放到了帕特洛克罗斯的火葬台上。所以我也这样做了。”

利西波斯只好叹息，“那应该是献给喀力阿克的最美的礼物了。”

国王沉默了一会儿，“赫菲斯提昂确实喜欢我的头发。” 他摇摇头站起来，朝房间另一头指了指，“利西波斯，我们还是先谈你的工作吧。我想，信里已经说得足够清楚？”

“是的，亚历山大，我已经了解。全身像和胸像都会依照英雄神庙的需要。”

雕塑家随国王走到侧厅，那里整整齐齐的堆了些石料和工具。亚历山大转过脸来，“这整间屋子都是你的工作间，离我住的地方不远，我想过来看看的时候，也方便。” 他伸手摸了几下，“你看，这都是些最好的大理石，是否合你的意？托勒密明天会派几个助手过来，如果有不满意的地方，或者还缺什么，请直接告诉他们。利西波斯，你只用专心自己的工作就好。”

“我这几天就先把草图画出来。” 利西波斯蹲下身查看着石料，又在手上试了几下钉锤。亚历山大点着头，在窗下的一块长石上坐下，慢慢开口，“利西波斯，你知道我很欣赏你的艺术，在我们的时代，你无疑是最优秀的一个。但我有一个问题，你自己觉得，在你的这门艺术中，谁是从古至今最伟大的一个？”

利西波斯站起身，也靠着斜对面的石头坐下，望向国王在阳光下闪烁的双眼，心中忽然一动。“从古至今？” 雕塑家眨了眨眼，“在我从事的这门艺术中，当然有过不少大师，他们各自有各自的优点，很难说谁比谁更伟大。但要说起传说中的人物，有一位却是所有人比不了的。”

“我没有看错你，” 亚历山大的嘴角浅浅一弯，“你猜到了我想说谁，对吗？”

“大约是猜到了。最伟大的艺术家，莫过于能让他的艺术变为现实。皮格马利翁的少女最终拥有了生命，凭借阿芙罗狄忒的祝福，雕像被赋予了灵魂，谁能与这样的艺术相比？”

光线下飘荡着一点点灰尘，外面隐隐的人声倒显得屋里更加沉静。“这样的事，真的有可能发生吗？” 亚历山大的眼睛里闪出一点微暗的光。

“不敢说绝对不能，我的国王。” 利西波斯低声发笑，“艺术来自灵魂之光的映照，倒是千真万确。这样的事曾发生在皮格马利翁身上，是因为他的艺术，也因为他的爱，足够让诸神动容。”

亚历山大站起来，神色忽然冷峻了几分，“利西波斯，如果这样的事曾发生过，那就有可能再发生，对不对？”

雕塑家似有所悟，脸上顿时僵硬。

“如果我向你袒露我的灵魂，你能否像皮格马利翁一样，将灵魂重现在你的艺术中？" 国王盯住他的眼睛, "让他回来，用你的艺术把他带回来，哪怕只有很短暂的时间。”

“亚历山大……” 利西波斯感到嗓子发干。他现在确实感到害怕，虽然他认识亚历山大已久，知道他不是一个不通情理的人。但人们都在说国王现在大不一样，连将军们都避让几分，几个以前跟喀力阿克有过摩擦的人，都忙着送来最贵重的祭品，生怕国王哪天想起来迁怒自己。他不是已经一怒之下处死了医生吗？还有那个在夏宫同喀力阿克争执过的尤米尼斯，听说已经把妻儿家奴远远送去了乡下的庄园，自己天天胆战心惊的躲在家里，不敢出门惹人注意。

“我可以给你任何你想要的东西，利西波斯，” 不等他回答，亚历山大又急切的开口，“等你完成了这个作品，我会找来最好的工匠，做出很多很多复制品，然后送向帝国每一个角落，送向每一个亚历山大里亚，送向各处建起的英雄神庙，在那里你的作品会享受无数人的瞻仰。这难道不是每一个艺术家的梦想？利西波斯，我的朋友，替我完成我的愿望，而你的艺术也将被永远记住。”

他的声音高昂，似在描绘已经成形的幻梦。利西波斯垂下头，一颗心几乎就在耳边跳动。“你在担心什么，利西波斯？” 亚历山大靠近他一点，轻声发问，“你不是我的朋友吗？”

“我……我可以试试……” 利西波斯绞着手，“但是亚历山大，也许我对我的艺术拥有足够的自傲，但是灵魂……灵魂在诸神手中，是阿芙罗狄忒作出了最后的裁决。”

亚历山大的眼睛明亮了一点，“我会让她看到的。我的灵魂就是他的灵魂。”

————————————————

利西波斯在安排给他的宫室里住下，一应用度都有人照料，派来的助手也很得力，但亚历山大却没有再来。他已经吩咐下初步的切割打磨，几幅草图也已经亲自绘好，只等国王最后确定下来，就可以开始工作。

巴高斯倒是奉命过来看过几次，他愁眉苦脸，不愿多谈，利西波斯隐隐听出来，国王在为军队的事情伤脑筋。他当然清楚轻重缓急。正当利西波斯以为雕像的事就要暂时搁下的时候，当天傍晚亚历山大却一个人过来了。

“这几天在安排各处驻军的事。” 亚历山大有点惭愧的解释。利西波斯倒是觉得对于一个国王来说，其实没有必要跟自己说这些。但亚历山大走向已经切割好的石块，仍自顾自的低语，“以前这些事，我都扔给赫菲斯提昂去管。他有时候跟我抱怨说，忙得没时间睡觉。我还笑话他太懒。现在他倒是真的懒得管了。”

利西波斯心想，也许国王并不需要自己答话，他递上去草绘的图纸，供亚历山大挑选。

国王像是有些累，扶着头在一旁的软榻坐下，随手翻着画稿，“赫菲斯提昂有我见过的最美的容貌。利西波斯，你是创造美的艺术家，你也见过他，认识他，你知道我并没有夸张。”

“是的，的确如此。” 利西普斯点头。

“你称赞过我的头发和五官，但我想，赫菲斯提昂拥有比我更多的美。” 亚历山大又说。

利西波斯不知该肯定还是否定。亚历山大立刻看了出来，他有些无奈的笑，“我的朋友，何必这样紧张？我已经三十二岁了，已经不会再像十几岁的少年那样在意自己美或不美。” 他又想了想，“不，我的朋友，请不要误解我的话，对于赫菲斯提昂，你得让他停留在最美的时候。”

“这也是诸神的安排。”

“你是这么想的吗，利西波斯？” 亚历山大忽然有了点怒气，“我不同意。我不理解诸神的安排。医神对我不慈悲。阿芙罗狄忒怎么会让这样的事情发生？”

利西波斯只好说，“爱是在美的指引下，我的国王。苍老是悲伤的事情。诸神永远年轻。”

“我也曾经这么认为。但是利西波斯，诸神为什么不同我商量？我愿意用一切交换他可以变老。失去美，失去活力，我都可以接受，我眉头都不会皱一下。”

“但是……”

“我知道。我没有狂妄到认为我和我的爱人可以不老不死，” 亚历山大摇着头打断，“但帕特洛克罗斯死于赫克托耳之手，他在战场上倒下，他理应这样死去，死在一个与他相称的敌人之手，而不是孤零零的躺在病床上……宙斯为什么要给赫菲斯提昂安排这样的结局？他哪里不如帕特洛克罗斯？”

“这个问题恐怕最伟大的贤人也无法回答。”

亚历山大像是没有听见。“阿喀琉斯比我幸运得多，他可以为帕特洛克罗斯复仇。而我什么也不能做。我痛恨自己什么也不能做，我甚至对神充满怒火——”

“亚历山大，” 利西波斯缓缓上前，“还给他最后的平静吧。”

国王静静看了他一会儿，“我会的。” 他的情绪慢慢平复，低下头又在手上翻检了一会儿画稿。

“就按这张吧。” 亚历山大挑出一份递过去，“现在可以开始了吗，利西波斯？我想就在你这里坐一会儿，看着你工作。”

——————————

我这几天没有来，并不是真的忙到连这点时间都没有。我是不想来，不想把一身的疲劳和怨气带到这里来。我谈这些事，利西波斯，希望没有打扰到你的缪斯。我虽然是在跟你讲话，但我就当赫菲斯提昂也会在听。以前我什么事都可以跟他说，现在不知道该同谁说了。

要在以前，如今的明争暗斗也都不会有。因为每个人都知道，赫菲斯提昂的位置是不可撼动的，没人可以越过他再往上走一步。小亚细亚，叙利亚，巴克特里亚，哪个军团不经他的手安排？他就是我坚不可摧的堡垒。但现在不一样了，现在每个人都想要更多，都觉得自己可以得到更多。

从他们的眼睛里我看得到。托勒密想要埃及，他一直喜欢那里，他当然没有直接提，我知道，他以为我会生气。但我怎么会？埃及我给他留着，只要他开口，我就会给他。卡山德大约是想要马其顿，也想要整个希腊，他以为安提帕特担任摄政的土地，就一定得是他的。至于塞琉古，野心更加露骨，他盯着巴比伦。我的巴比伦。但佩尔狄卡斯和克拉特鲁斯也不会愿意两手空空……利西波斯，实话说，我不介意他们的野心和欲望，这是使他们、也是使我，成为战士的原因。他们都是最好的战士，多少年来跟我一道出生入死。

但有一样我不会给，虽然他们每个人都想要。他们都想成为新的喀力阿克，都想要赫菲斯提昂一路带过来的军队。那是他的东西，只要我还在这里，谁也别想拿走。

你问我是否失望？亲爱的朋友，你要知道，我首先是马其顿人的国王。我从没有忘记这一点，也不敢忘记。从没有一个马其顿国王能够安稳活到寿终正寝，也从没有一个新王不是踩着鲜血登基。包括我。我母亲没有浪费一丁点时间为父亲悲伤，她动手很快，替我除掉了一个兄弟。那是菲利普的小儿子，刚出生不久。我母亲也一并除掉了他那个年轻的妻子。当时我对她发火，而她只是冷笑，“我的儿子”，她说，“我替你做了该做的事，这样你的双手不用沾血。这是我对你的爱。” 我没法反驳。她说得对，如果她不去做，我可能也别无选择，留着菲利普的儿子长大成人风险太大。但那个婴儿毕竟是我的兄弟，弑亲的罪过诸神不会原谅。为此我还得感谢她。不过我阻止了她对阿里达乌斯下手，他也是菲利普的儿子，但要是连一个傻子都不放过，我觉得丢脸。我一直把他带在身边，就是为了留他一条命在，他如果被人利用，顶多给我找点麻烦，但真到那个地步我就保不住他了。

所以你看，利西波斯，这就是马其顿。到现在我也明白，人是不会变的。我以为我把他们带到了阳光底下，我以为我给了他们光辉的理想，我以为我们可以超越自身卑微的欲望。但是利西波斯，我们仍然是马其顿人，这是我们的天性。也许我确实失望。我为马其顿人的命运感到失望和悲伤，而 我自己，可能同样无法逃脱。我的将军和士兵们指责我对他们要求太高，他们说得对。那是因为我爱他们，我原本以为我们可以是更好的人。但我能说什么？他们没理由一定要是我希望的样子。

况且，这也有我的责任。我没有尽早给他们一个合格的继承人——没错，利西波斯，看来你已经知道了，罗克珊娜与斯塔苔拉都已经怀孕，我希望可以都是儿子——在我踏上亚洲土地之前，我的母亲希望我可以先结婚，同一个马其顿女孩，留下马其顿人会拥戴的继承人。现在我不得不承认，她是对的。如果我在那时候就有一个儿子，那他现在已经长到十多岁，他已经会骑马，他也已经有了自己的侍从，他们会追随他，就像当年我的伙伴们追随我。军队里会有支持他的将军，他要是能尽早展现能力，那马其顿人会认可他继承人的地位，也像我当年一样。如果是那样，我会轻松很多。

在印度的时候，罗克珊娜曾经给我生过一个儿子。那时候我正在打仗，就留赫菲斯提昂陪着，孩子出生的时候，他跑坏了两匹马亲自来告诉我。但我们没有高兴多久，那个孩子没能活下来。

不过现在回想起来，我那时候虽然非常沮丧，但时间仍多得像河里的沙子，孩子总会有的。就在几个月前，在苏萨，你去了吗利西波斯？是的，很盛大的婚礼，我和赫菲斯提昂都结了婚，我那时候还很高兴的盘算，两位公主将把我和他的血脉连在一起，这是多好的事情。而且，斯塔苔拉可以给我带来一个血统高贵的儿子，一个配得上马其顿和波斯王冠的儿子。

那场联姻是一个开端，我将把两个民族合为一体。我也成功的逼着马其顿人同意我的做法，他们不得不接受波斯军队跟他们平起平坐。我的海军，尼阿卡斯带领的海军，集结在波斯湾待命，不久之后就可以去世界另一头的大海。一切都显得完美。可能过于完美了，以至于诸神要从中作梗。

赫菲斯提昂，他们总说，我给了他全世界的权力。但是我知道，我给他的只是全世界的劳累。

菲洛塔斯那件事发生的时候，是由赫菲斯提昂负责审讯。你知道审讯是什么意思吗？那就好，描述这些事并不愉快。赫菲斯提昂那时候说，我不用亲自劳烦自己的手和眼睛，他叫人在帐中间拉了一张挂毯，我就坐在后面听着。我听到了他的手段，听到了菲洛塔斯最后的供认，也听到了议事会判决菲洛塔斯叛国。于是我处死了他和他的父亲，那个教了我很多的老人，帕梅尼翁，我的父亲曾经说他一个人抵得上雅典的十个将军。

这些事都是正当的，没人有异议，但最后让大家惊讶的是，我宣布把菲洛塔斯的军队全部交给赫菲斯提昂。他当时只是统领国王卫队，比他位置高、军功多的将官有的是。正是因为这样我才只能交给他，我们商量过了，他同意我的看法。但是你可以想象，那时候全军上下看他的眼神。

后来有一天中午，我们在一起吃饭的时候，克拉特鲁斯坐在赫菲斯提昂对面，他面前正好摆着一盘烤肉。赫菲斯提昂正要去拿，克拉特鲁斯却张开手掌松松护住，开玩笑似的说，“赫菲斯提昂，这可是我的东西，你是不是要先说一句我是叛徒，才能从我这里拿走？”

所有人的注意力都被吸引了过去。而赫菲斯提昂只是面无表情的看着他，“你是叛徒。” 他说得非常平淡，然后就伸手拿走了。

他就这样，简简单单的，像是在说一句再普通不过的话一样，就这样说了出来。克拉特鲁斯也没法发作，这本来就是他的要求。这个回应很聪明不是吗？这个玩笑很精彩不是吗？但只有我一个人大声发笑。开始我还觉得奇怪，但我马上就理解了我的将官们。这确实一丁点都不好笑，赫菲斯提昂，刚刚为菲洛塔斯备下死亡、如今位高权重的赫菲斯提昂，十分清楚平静的表达了他的意思：我不会在意你们的评价，我什么都干得出来，你可以试试。

就在这片低沉的空气中，赫菲斯提昂撕掉一块肉，又看了克拉特鲁斯一眼，“还有，这里没有什么你的东西，只有亚历山大的东西。”

我爱他，我简直要起立鼓掌了。但是我只能假装不在意的打断，让侍从继续添酒。我当然也爱我的将军们，但你得承认，有时候看着他们干瞪眼的样子，还挺有趣。

不过后面的话倒不是赫菲斯提昂临时想出来打趣的，那个问题我们已经商量了有一段。不知道从什么时候开始，军队里竟然有了“佩尔狄卡斯的人”不肯给“托勒密的人”让路这种事。赫菲斯提昂去处理纠纷的时候很生气，双方竟没有一个人想起来自己首先是“亚历山大的人”。显而易见，我的士兵们在各自将军的手底下呆得太久了。于是在进入印度前，我重新整编了一次军队，这当然又一次伴随着提升赫菲斯提昂的地位。别人在背后议论他、笑话他，这些事他都知道，我也知道。我知道他接受喀力阿克这个称号的时候不情不愿，他认为自己的军功配不上。

他没有什么配不上的。况且他心里跟我一样清楚，他必须站在那个位置上。所以他也没有多说半句。

利西波斯，你怕是觉得厌烦了？你就当没有听见吧，现在有很多话，我也不知道该去哪里说。今天确实拖得太久，竟然没有注意到，天都已经黑了。我就不再打扰，请你早一点休息吧。

————————————————————

我的朋友，这么多天我都忘了问你，你住得可还好？你喜欢巴比伦的宫殿吗？

人们说，我是世界的征服者，说我拥有全世界的财富，我有时候会想这到底是什么意思。请不要笑，我的朋友，说真的，我不像大流士或者别的国王那样，能时时刻刻体会到自己拥有的东西。从我踏上亚洲土地开始，其实很少住在宫殿里，很少住在这么好的房子里。到后来，连住在有墙有顶的真正的房子里的时候都很少。

所以我当然是喜欢这里的。它很舒适，不像佩拉时刻令我紧张。

我在佩拉长大，你去过佩拉吗？那里有希腊最美的宫殿，当然比起巴比伦要逊色一些。先王阿齐劳斯请来希腊最好的建筑师，搜罗了希腊最好的艺术品，花费了很多年时间才完成。宫里有绘有潘神的壁画，那是大画家泽乌克西斯的作品。欧里庇得斯和阿伽通也都来住过，他们曾是阿齐劳斯王的客人。正是马其顿狂野而新鲜的空气给诗人送去了缪斯的祝福，欧里庇得斯是在我的国家写下了《酒神的伴侣》，这你应该知道？这出悲剧在大酒神节上拿了头奖，不过早在雅典人看到演出之前，诗人的手稿就已经在佩拉的宫廷里流传。我并不认为雅典人能理解这部作品。他们不懂得热情和鲜血。我以前也不懂，直到后来一次次从血里走过，才明白什么是神圣的迷狂，才明白什么配得上赞美狄俄尼索斯。我在行军途中再读这部悲剧的时候，终于意识到有些东西很早就在我的血液中：渴求。

我已经离开佩拉十多年了，再没回去过，现在也不知道该不该回去。这十多年我见过多少华美的宫殿，都被我抛在身后，我往前走，一直往前走，宁愿睡在帐篷里，睡在马背上，睡在潮湿的森林或者干燥的沙漠当中。我从没后悔过。

希腊是我父亲的，但波斯是我的，我跨过海峡，要去的就是世界的尽头。我想要像阿喀琉斯和赫拉克勒斯那样，凭借伟大的功业在世间留下不朽的声名，这是一个男人该做的唯一一件事。就像你，利西波斯，你在石头上雕刻下你的艺术，你将你的灵魂和辛劳交付出去，不也同样希望现在和将来的人能记住你的名字？

但我没有走到世界的尽头，赫菲斯提昂说，世界没有尽头。于是我又回来了，回来住在这个世间最华丽的宫殿中。我的确拥有全世界的权力和财富，但这能否长存？我想大概是不能的，特洛伊和迈锡尼都不复存在了，雅典？波斯？他们的光荣也已经消逝。但这又有什么要紧？人们仍然记得阿喀琉斯和居鲁士。

你看，利西波斯，我们去寻求危险，去接受艰苦的生活，甚至去死也心甘情愿，为了什么？不就是为了赢得光荣，不就是为了关于我们自身的记忆能够保存，为了我们仍然活在后世千百年间。我从没后悔过，我为我梦想的一切付出了全部。

我梦想得到世界，我梦想得到爱。至高无上的宙斯没有让我失望。

我曾问过赫菲斯提昂，如果我们所做的一切都将不为人知，他是否真的相信，阿喀琉斯还会为了帕特洛克罗斯付出生命？

赫菲斯提昂回答说，如果我们所做的一切都将不为人知，他真的相信，帕特洛克罗斯仍会为了阿喀琉斯的光荣不惜一切。

他是真的不在乎死后的声名。他在正式成为喀力阿克之前好几年，就已经拥有仅次于我的权力。一半军队在他手上，从巴克特里亚到旁遮普这一路，多少行省由他掌管，但是你见过他为自己捐过一座神庙？连菲洛塔斯都知道做这个打算。我也从没听他提过要把自己的名字留在哪怕一座城市里，他只是建起了一座又一座的亚历山大里亚。我怕人们会说，亚历山大用自己的马甚至自己的狗命名新城，却什么都没有留给赫菲斯提昂。不是这样的，我还没来得及给他……

——谢谢，利西波斯，我很好，没有什么。请继续你的工作。  
——伊俄劳斯，你没有注意到吗，我的酒杯已经空了。巴高斯，你也不必呆在这里，跟伊俄劳斯一起去外面等我。

我们讲到哪里了？哦，是的，赫菲斯提昂并没有那么在意。你看，这就是我们的不同。这就是为什么我要建起那么多神庙，让赫菲斯提昂得到他该有的英雄祭祀。我写信告诉埃及总督，让他尽心尽力办这件事，花多少钱我不在乎。这个人，我知道，并不好，并不正直，但我没心思管，他犯什么错我都可以不管，只要能让赫菲斯提昂得享足够的尊贵。他欠自己的太多，我要替他补上。

我希望我的名字留在世上，我也希望我的爱留在世上，让从印度到埃及的所有人都看到，我，亚历山大，真的爱这个人，他是我生命和灵魂的一部分。

我害怕这一切不为人知。这是我的骄傲。我因为爱这个人感到骄傲，我无法隐藏。亚里士多德教导过我和他，节制是一种灵魂的高贵。我宁可没有这种高贵，爱就是过度，爱永远都会过度。我的英雄阿喀琉斯连赫克托耳的尸体都不放过，那种行为没有光荣和勇气可言，是丢脸的；但他是为了帕特洛克罗斯这样做，他展现了灵魂的炽热和坚定。这就是一种伟大。

所以你知道了，我的朋友利西波斯，我的爱同时也是我的自负。如果最伟大的事情曾经发生过，那为什么不能再发生？我能感受到，它是真实的，它就在我的灵魂中。

我的朋友，与你聊天真是件愉快的事。我真想每天呆在这里的时间更长一些，这些钉锤的响声，和在你手中飘落的石屑，都让我觉得安心。但我恐怕是世界上最无法忍受宁静的人了。你看，尼阿卡斯已经在等我，我要去跟他谈一谈在波斯湾的海军。

————————————————————

今天一早德丽比绨丝（Drypetis）来向我辞行，其实她本来想等英雄神庙建好之后，跟我一起去亚历山大里亚。是我劝她走的，或者说是我暗示她走的。斯塔苔拉因为怀孕没有赶过来参加葬礼，所以我就说，她一个人在苏萨，要是有亲近的姐妹在身边，心情定会好很多。公主哪能听不明白？她不会等我下命令的。其实我也没法下这样的命令，她是赫菲斯提昂的妻子，我凭什么不让她去祭祀？

我只是看着她就觉得难过罢了。这很自私，我知道。

所以她来的时候我有点惭愧，就说，等神庙完工，我会派人去接她一起过去。她好像又紧张又感激，大概多少还是有点怕我。我们以前没怎么说过话。德丽比绨丝穿着波斯人厚重的丧服，戴着黑色的头巾，向我行礼的时候摘掉了黑色面纱，脸上清清淡淡，不带一丝妆容。当时我几乎是第一次认真打量她。她和她姐姐一样都是高挑的美人，自幼长在宫墙里面，一身的优雅娇贵。其实我记不太清楚她的模样，最深的印象大约是婚礼的时候，她站在赫菲斯提昂身旁，手指轻轻搭在他的臂弯，他们朝我走过来的时候是如此光彩夺目，我几乎都有点嫉妒了。后来我跟他说起过，赫菲斯提昂居然还笑话我。我的这位妻妹今年应该是16岁，年纪只有赫菲斯提昂一半，我猜测她基本上不太认识自己的丈夫。毕竟他们才结婚几个月，而且赫菲斯提昂并不常在苏萨。是的，她没有怀孕，这我早就问过了。很可惜。

我跟她谈起赫菲斯提昂的时候，她突然就开始哭。

“他是最好的丈夫，” 这个小公主哭哭啼啼的说，“他温柔而高贵，对我没有任何失礼的地方。”

我哭笑不得。

赫菲斯提昂具备所有的美德，然而从不知道怎样去爱一个女人。或者他也从不知道怎样去爱任何一个其他人。以前，我自然不会觉得这有什么可遗憾的，反而令我骄傲。但现在我回头去看他的人生，我才发现那里有我难以想象的单调。我忽然觉得可怕，以至于希望从哪里冒出一个我所不知道的情人，这样至少还可以宽慰自己，在我缺席的时候，他并不孤单。但这没有发生过，我从来都知道得清清楚楚，是我完全占据了赫菲斯提昂的爱，我剥夺了他去爱别人的可能。

不仅如此。因为我想要成为阿喀琉斯，所以他也让自己成为了一个帕特洛克罗斯。他原本不必是的，他可以不必是的。我拿走了他的全部，他的整个人生。

什么？我的朋友，你以为我在愧疚？你以为我觉得他更愿意选择没有我的人生？不，当然不。刚刚说的那些愚蠢的想法，不过来自有时候确实难以克制的软弱，是因为诸神对他不公，我才会忍不住设想他会有一种更轻松的生活。但这只是些转瞬即逝的轻浮念头，请忘掉吧，我不想你在塑造这尊雕像的时候，还以为我的灵魂摇摆不定。从来没有，赫菲斯提昂也没有过。

如果我居然为他的爱而不安，那是亵渎，赫菲斯提昂会生我的气。我配得上他的爱，正如他也配得上我的爱。我的赫菲斯提昂可以骄傲的前往永福之地(Elysium)，面无愧色的站在任何一个荷马的英雄面前，说起他自己，说起我，说起我们的世界。

赫菲斯提昂会怎样描述我呢？比如说，在阿喀琉斯和帕特洛克罗斯面前。我得承认，自从使者从埃及带回神谕，认可赫菲斯提昂享用英雄祭祀，我就忍不住去猜测这个场景。我甚至希望我也在那里——我的朋友，请拿稳手上的钉锤，不要砸到了自己。你想多了，我不是那个意思，赫菲斯提昂也不会允许我有这样的想法。

你应该不知道——噢，你当然不会知道——赫菲斯提昂在公开和私下叫过我多少次宙斯之子，阿蒙之子。在所有人当中他第一个向我下跪，既是出于当时的需要，也是因为他相信我就是神的儿子。他崇拜我。当然，在战场上，我的每一个士兵都崇拜我。我需要他们确信我的幸运和勇气，需要他们相信我是神之子，凭借宙斯的偏爱，我们会战胜每一个敌人。连我自己也需要确信。但除此以外，赫菲斯提昂知道战场只是一个又一个的瞬间，是需要用全部生命去供给燃料的超凡瞬间。这就是神之子的含义：一次又一次的去证实、去确认、去让所有人相信。伟大是一种苦难，阿喀琉斯和赫拉克勒斯的一生就是在说明这个事实。赫菲斯提昂崇拜我，是因为他亲吻过我的每一个伤口，因为他知道全部的事实，他知道我为了证明自己是宙斯之子愿意付出一切。我小时候连马背都爬不上去，训练我的师傅想让马驹屈下腿，但我不同意，而在那个时候他就已经认识我了。他知道我是个凡人这个事实，他也知道我同样是宙斯之子这个事实。

而他呢，他对我也是同样。我知道你们觉得我不可救药的沉迷一部一千年前的史诗，菲利普就笑话过我，笑我把歌手的故事当真。我知道会有人因此大言不惭的议论，说我爱赫菲斯提昂是因为阿喀琉斯爱帕特洛克罗斯，我爱的是自己的幻想，我爱的是阿喀琉斯那样的英雄必须有的爱。

利西波斯，你们艺术家将灵魂投入工作，你们永远在试图接近美的理想，那我问你，最极致的爱与美的理想，本来就不在现实中，你是否同意？

你当然会同意，因为你借由你的艺术，也创造了比现实更完美的形象。现实是平庸的，现实是缺乏光彩的，如果你不抬头看看太阳，可能连脚下的一步路都不耐烦走下去。如果我爱他，那我当然应该像最美的理想那样去爱。

是的，利西波斯，赫菲斯提昂也是这样想的，也是这样去爱的。

但这不是全部。我不是只看太阳不看路的人，不然我也走不到今天。这么说吧，荷马从未写过帕特洛克罗斯天天泡在泥浆里骂人，也从未写过阿喀琉斯和帕特洛克罗斯无比狼狈的陷在沙漠中，什么荣誉，什么英雄，见鬼去吧，我们只想要一口水。我见过他青春年少的样子，也见过他疲惫不堪的样子。他懒得说话的时候，他情绪失控的时候，我都见过。他一身臭汗，裹着马尿和草灰的气味，我也闻到过。

你知道吗，利西波斯，所以他才有了我期望中的一切完美。是我把赫菲斯提昂想象成了一个帕特洛克罗斯？恰恰相反，是赫菲斯提昂让我想象中的帕特洛克罗斯变成了现实，变成了比我的想象完美千百倍的现实。

利西波斯，你那天没有去葬礼，所以你没有看到，他的殡车是我驾的，这是他在这个世界的最后一段路。那时我看着烈火，忽然明白，我亲手点燃的不是他的火葬台，而是我做了一生的一场梦，是他用一生维护的那场梦。

我曾以为是梦的一切都成为了编年史。我一生都在不断的胜利和成功，而这才是诸神留给我的最大考验。当梦想成真，世界会呈现它本来的样子，战场将不再只是光荣的瞬间，而是持续不断的消磨、背叛、扭曲、伤害。而赫菲斯提昂，我完美的赫菲斯提昂，他在抗拒这一切，他从未令我失望，从未令我的梦想被世界吞噬。

……

亚历山大又一次想起他们共同的婚礼，那天傍晚他们喝多了，就去里间的软榻上休息，他们头上都戴着花冠，互相看着笑。赫菲斯提昂这时候忽然说，他要把头生的儿子命名为亚历山大。

亚历山大想了想，却猛的摇头，“不行，我的第一个儿子才要叫亚历山大。”

“那有什么不行？” 赫菲斯提昂高声抗议，“他们不可以都叫亚历山大吗？”

“因为会很不方便。” 亚历山大耐心的解释，“以后他们会在宫里一起长大，要是我们的儿子都叫亚历山大，那会把所有人搞糊涂的，小孩子也会弄不懂我们在叫谁。等他们长大了，国王和喀力阿克都叫亚历山大，那就更让人糊涂了。”

赫菲斯提昂被说服了，亚历山大的话听上去很有道理，他只好不太情愿的让步，表示自己头生的儿子可以叫阿喀琉斯。“但如果是个女儿的话，那就叫亚历山德娜。”

“那么小亚历山德娜可以做小亚历山大的王后。” 亚历山大很高兴，“就这么决定了，赫菲斯提昂！”

……

“噢，抱歉，我的朋友，想起来一点以前的事。” 亚历山大歪着头，晃了晃手中空空的酒杯。利西波斯早注意到国王突然陷入沉默，但他仍只是一下一下的做着手边的事，像是丝毫没有意识到，这会儿亚历山大重新开口，他便随口答应着，“是跟喀力阿克有关的吗？”

“是的，你猜得没错。我想起我们的一个约定，他没能完成。以后见到他，我会当面质问。不过，利西波斯，要是你现在能让他前来回答我，我会更加高兴。”

亚历山大站起身，抚过那块将将成型的石头，手上的戒指在上面碰出轻微的响声。“这里会是他的眼睛，对吗？” 得到肯定答复后，他轻轻吻了上去。“你不要惊讶，不要觉得我疯了，利西波斯。我说过，我要你把赫菲斯提昂带回来。一个人的眼睛里有他的灵魂，不对吗？”

—————————————————————————

利西波斯也说不好哪里觉得怪异，大约是国王眼中少了些清明多了些迷乱，他想亚历山大最近确实喝得太多。上次他在这里一通激昂的表白心迹之后，好一阵没有再来，利西波斯听说，国王有时候整夜处理公务，似乎根本不愿休息的样子。这几天都是那个领他进来的老宦官奉命过来探视，他昨天还在这里闲话，讲到国王前一晚非拉着托勒密将军和尼阿卡斯将军研究海图，两位将军只得捱到后半夜才走，满身酒味，困得爬不上马。

“那位伊俄劳斯，” 老宦官忧心忡忡，“似乎从来不劝国王节制。国王喝得太多了，他也照给不误。但他出身尊贵，我们哪里敢说他？”

利西波斯知道这个侍酒的男孩，长得很漂亮，又是安提帕特摄政的儿子和卡山德将军的弟弟，平日里为人骄傲。他之前去梅迪乌斯将军府上雕过神像，经常见这男孩，将军是他的情人，对他百依百顺。利西波斯觉得，像这样的男孩，自然懒得在国王跟前没事找事。

“可是巴高斯呢？他也不说吗？” 利西波斯忽然想起来有一阵没见着波斯男孩了。

老宦官摇头，“巴高斯哪里会去冲撞这些贵族？在他得宠的时候都不会。” 利西波斯递过去一个眼神，老宦官神神秘秘的摆手，“他现在都尽量不在国王面前出现。国王也不叫他。”

“为什么这样？他做了什么让国王生气的事吗？” 利西波斯手中的刻刀稍停。

“就是劝了喝酒的事。” 老宦官小声说，“他叫国王去休息，说他不睡觉，又喝得过分。语气确实太急迫了些，国王就生了气，还说……国王的原话我可记得清楚，” 他看看四周，“——赫菲斯提昂不喜欢你，虽然他一次也没有跟我提过。我知道，但我假装不知道。他有他的骄傲。”

利西波斯小声叹息，“那巴高斯……”

“哭着出去了。” 老宦官也摊手。

到亚历山大下一次过来的时候，雕像已经基本成型，但细节的打磨也很繁复耗时。利西波斯看着这些冰冷的石头，想起刚来时亚历山大的话，不免心情复杂。灵魂？哪里来的什么灵魂呢？

“等最后完成了，利西波斯，” ——利西波斯猛然抬头，亚历山大似乎并没有注意到他的失神——“我与你一起送雕像去亚历山大里亚，看一看赫菲斯提昂的英雄神庙。”

利西波斯有点奇怪，“可是要等神庙建好，恐怕时间不会很短。”

“也看一看亚历山大里亚，” 亚历山大完全没有理睬他，“这是以我之名的第一座城市，就像是我的长子。但我还没有去过我的城市。你见过这座城市的设计图吗？非常美。我和赫菲斯提昂熬了好几个晚上讨论它，研究它，想象它。赫菲斯提昂也很喜欢那里，它就在海边，靠着港口有座小岛。所以我决定让他住在亚历山大里亚，他可以在那里看见我航向大海深处，走到世界另一头。我会得到他的祝福。等我死了，我也要躺在亚历山大里亚。”

利西波斯没有回答，亚历山大又说，“当初建城，是因为神谕提到了这个地方，神谕说，在尼罗河入海的地方，有一座法罗斯岛，它指示着亚历山大里亚的位置。后来我们真的找到了这个岛。我前一阵给埃及总督写了信，让他把法罗斯岛的名字改作赫菲斯提昂岛。”

亚历山大又走到另一边，“这一尊是胸像？” 他问道。利西波斯跟了过去，向他说起胸像的设计，亚历山大很认真的听着，不时点头。当利西波斯说到胸像前面的铭文时，亚历山大忽然打断了他。

“刻在这里的名字，不是Hephaestion Amyntoros（阿米托尔之子赫菲斯提昂）。”

“不是？” 雕塑家微微偏过头。

“刻上Hephaestion Philalexandros（亚历山大之友赫菲斯提昂）。”

“可是我的国王……” 雕塑家欲言又止，“这尊胸像不是要放进神庙去的吗？喀力阿克永享英雄祭祀的地方……”

“正是这样，” 亚历山大再次打断，“所以才要刻上最重要的话。” 他把手放上大致雕刻成型的头颅，指尖在额头、眉毛、眼睛、鼻梁和嘴唇上一一掠过，“他是我的爱人，我最初和最后的爱人。而我是他唯一爱过的人。”

利西波斯说不出话了，他望向自己未成型的作品，忽然也觉得难受。他为自己的无能感到难受，如果皮格马利翁的事情真的发生过，那自己却无法让它再发生。他现在多么希望自己可以是皮格马利翁，想要把灵魂放进这无生命的石头中去。让这个人回来吧，阿芙罗狄忒，他默默在心底祈祷。

“我想我很快就可以出海了，” 亚历山大忽然又抬起脸对着高处的阳光，“尼阿卡斯说过几天就能准备好，我就可以到西西里去。很久没有出门了，真的太久了，赫菲斯提昂肯定会觉得惊讶，我还能在王宫里住这么久。按理说，我早该憋疯了。”

“我想你需要休息，亚历山大。” 利西波斯小心而认真的说。

“我们最后一次一起出行，路过了波斯波利斯。” 亚历山大慢慢坐下来，阳光照在他的头顶，整个人看上去安静又明亮，“我原本是要去居鲁士王的墓穴祭拜。你知道，我烧掉了波斯波利斯。我很遗憾，这件事没有必要，波斯波利斯是跟巴比伦和雅典一样美的地方，所有美的东西都应该留下来。但赫菲斯提昂让我不要去介意，他说这是狄俄尼索斯的意愿，我本人对此没有责任。他总是这样说。我在酒醉之后杀死克雷塔斯的事情，我知道，非常不光彩。赫菲斯提昂那时候着急得快要发疯，他反反复复的跟我说，这是狄俄尼索斯的意愿。所以后来我就知道了，因为我在他心里就是不会错的，所以他只好说，这一切都是出于狄俄尼索斯。这是他狡猾的诚实，对不对？我的赫菲斯提昂，每当他这样说的时候我就知道，他确实认为这件事本身是错的。但我不会告诉他我知道，我喜欢看到他以为我相信了他的话。”

亚历山大说着说着就笑起来，显露出愉悦。阳光照得他有些恍恍惚惚的，眼前光线浮动，从那未成型的雕像中，似乎有影子走出来。他努力眨了眨眼睛，他看到石头还是静默的立在原处。

————————————————

伊俄劳斯进来回报的时候，利西波斯正在擦泪。漂亮的男孩略微皱起眉，站在一旁没有说话。亚历山大看到了他，就先拍了拍利西波斯的手背，侧过脸问自己的侍酒，“梅迪乌斯为什么派人来接我？”

“您不是……您不是同意了吗？” 伊俄劳斯倒觉奇怪，“前几天我说起，梅迪乌斯将军家里今晚有宴席，他想请您也去，希望能让您的心情愉快一点。您当时说好，我也就这么给他回的话。”

国王点点头，“我大概有点印象。” 他瞟了男孩一眼，“你去让他们先等着，过一阵我就去。”

他话音刚落，巴高斯忽然从门外闯进来，也顾不得行礼，急急的就冲国王说，“伊斯坎达，还去什么酒宴？这段时间已经——”

但亚历山大已经站起来，他没有理睬，别过身就朝侧厅走。伊俄劳斯神色倨傲的斜了巴高斯一眼。

利西波斯看着他们，正要上前说两句，这时候却听到国王开口，“利西波斯，请你也同他们一道出去吧。我想一个人在这里呆一会儿。”

“但是利西波斯，” 国王忽然又转向他，“不管怎么样，你仍然要把这个作品完成。”

他轻轻点头，随即走到外面凉爽的空气中。他觉得自己这一生中，怕是再也遇不到这么沉重的工作了，这重量已经压得他对自己绝望。就在刚才，当亚历山大照例过来看望的时候，利西波斯终于说出了口，他说：

“亚历山大，我可能完不成这个作品了。”

亚历山大半张着嘴，迟疑了一会儿。“为什么，我的朋友？你还需要什么？”

“不是我还需要什么，亚历山大，是你还需要什么？” 利西波斯沮丧的垂下眼睛，“是你让我明白，我的艺术无法抵达一个至美的形象，无法再现一个灵魂如何在另一个灵魂里燃烧——我无法唤回灵魂，我的艺术也会有失效的时候。”

亚历山大听了却露出微笑，“我的朋友，你在害怕什么？”

“我没有害怕，我的朋友，我只是……” 利西波斯意识到自己眼睛里一片水光，“只是，感同身受。其实我已经明白了，你向我要求的不是永恒，而只是一个瞬间。但就是这个瞬间，我无法做到。石头里能刻下永恒，但刻不下任何柔软的、随时消逝的瞬间。”

等到人走空了，亚历山大坐下来，看着对面沉默不语的雕像。那张熟悉的脸上，表情永远凝固。

他想起将要去的宴会，突然意识到软榻边将不再坐着那个熟悉的人。他们一起喝过多少酒，说过多少话，笑过多少次。他几乎记不起来哪一次身边没有赫菲斯提昂。在佩拉，在喀罗尼亚，在雅典，在特洛伊，在孟菲斯，在苏萨，在现在这座巴比伦，还有在波斯波利斯——歌声与美酒中的会饮，狄俄尼索斯的迷狂降下漫天大火，他们在燃烧的城市中抓紧彼此的灵魂。

“利西波斯，很奇怪，我突然没有那种恐惧了。我本来以为，同赫菲斯提昂一起离开的会是我的勇气。但恰恰相反，我觉得自己现在无比勇敢，比任何时候都要勇敢。我已经知道了一切都会消逝的含义，赫菲斯提昂带走的是我的恐惧。” 国王低声说，忘了身边空无一人。

但在他心中，此时却并非空无一人。亚历山大走向那雕像，嘴角弯起轻柔的弧度，“赫菲斯提昂，我不想一个人去赴宴，你会跟我一起去吗？”

他觉得那张脸上展露出笑容，高个的青年像以往一样随意的伸手搭上他的肩膀。走吧，我们一起。

【END】

 

**Author's Note:**

> Philalexandros是亚历山大对赫菲的形容和称呼，意思是亚历山大之友。Phil这个前缀大意为friend, dear, beloved，现代语言里也从希腊语里继承了这个含义。比如philosophy,爱真理，就是哲学的意思；philharmony, 爱和谐，就是交响乐团的意思，等等。亚历山大对别人的称呼，比如克拉特鲁斯，是Philobasileus，国王之友，basileus就是希腊语的king。
> 
> 利西波斯Lysippos是希腊艺术史上最杰出的雕塑家之一，他也是亚历山大在世时唯一允许为自己塑像的人。现存作品不算少，不过大多是复制品，卢浮宫的那尊亚历山大塑像一般认为是原作。他应该没有过关于赫菲的作品，不过神庙被毁后，基本什么都没留下来，所以也不知道有过什么，就脑补一下吧。
> 
> 梅迪乌斯Medius of Larissa与亚历山大私交不错，他出身塞萨利（希腊北部一个被马其顿征服的部族）贵族，在远征中指挥塞萨利骑兵。他家的宴会就是亚历山大最后生病的场合，他的情人伊俄劳斯Iolaus又是卡山德的弟弟和亚历山大的侍酒，所以关于他也有一些猜测。奥林匹亚丝对下毒深信不疑，她后来甚至当众羞辱伊俄劳斯的尸体。当然也有可能就是酒喝多了，据记载差不多是喝了通宵，第二天开始发烧，然后应该就是转成了肺炎之类古代无法医治的疾病；亚历山大在长期征战中累积的旧伤应该也是原因。


End file.
